January 29
January 29 is the 29th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 336 days remaining until the end of the year (337 in leap years). This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 661 – The Rashidun Caliphate ends with the death of Ali. 757 – An Lushan, leader of a revolt against the Tang dynasty and emperor of Yan, is murdered by his own son, An Qingxu. 904 – Sergius III comes out of retirement to take over the papacy from the deposed antipope Christopher. 1258 – First Mongol invasion of Đại Việt: Đại Việt defeats the Mongols at the battle of Đông Bộ Đầu, forcing the Mongols to withdraw from the country. 1676 – Feodor III becomes Tsar of Russia. 1814 – War of the Sixth Coalition: France defeats Russia and Prussia in the Battle of Brienne. 1819 – Stamford Raffles lands on the island of Singapore. 1834 – US President Andrew Jackson orders first use of federal soldiers to suppress a labor dispute. 1845 – "The Raven" is published in The Evening Mirror in New York, the first publication with the name of the author, Edgar Allan Poe 1850 – Henry Clay introduces the Compromise of 1850 to the U.S. Congress. 1856 – Queen Victoria issues a Warrant under the Royal sign-manual that establishes the Victoria Cross to recognise acts of valour by British military personnel during the Crimean War. 1861 – Kansas is admitted as the 34th U.S. state. 1863 – The Bear River Massacre: A detachment of California Volunteers led by Colonel Patrick Edward Connor engage the Shoshone at Bear River, Washington Territory, killing hundreds of men women and children. 1886 – Karl Benz patents the first successful gasoline-driven automobile. 1891 – Liliuokalani is proclaimed the last monarch and only queen regnant of the Kingdom of Hawaii. 1900 – The American League is organized in Philadelphia with eight founding teams. 1907 – Charles Curtis of Kansas becomes the first Native American U.S. Senator. 1916 – World War I: Paris is first bombed by German zeppelins. 1918 – Ukrainian–Soviet War: The Bolshevik Red Army, on its way to besiege Kiev, is met by a small group of military students at the Battle of Kruty. 1918 – Ukrainian–Soviet War: An armed uprising organized by the Bolsheviks in anticipation of the encroaching Red Army begins at the Kiev Arsenal, which will be put down six days later. 1936 – The first inductees into the Baseball Hall of Fame are announced. 1940 – Three trains on the Sakurajima Line, in Osaka, Japan, collide and explode while approaching Ajikawaguchi Station. One hundred eighty-one people are killed. 1941 – Alexandros Koryzis becomes Prime Minister of Greece upon the sudden death of his predecessor, dictator Ioannis Metaxas. 1943 – The first day of the Battle of Rennell Island, U.S. cruiser Chicago is torpedoed and heavily damaged by Japanese bombers. 1944 – World War II: Approximately 38 people are killed and about a dozen injured when the Polish village of Koniuchy (present-day Kaniūkai, Lithuania) is attacked by Soviet partisan units. 1944 – In Bologna, Italy, the Anatomical theatre of the Archiginnasio is destroyed in an air-raid. 1948 – The Pakistan Socialist Party is founded in Karachi. 1963 – The first inductees into the Pro Football Hall of Fame are announced. 1967 – The "ultimate high" of the hippie era, the Mantra-Rock Dance, takes place in San Francisco and features Janis Joplin, Grateful Dead, and Allen Ginsberg. 1989 – Hungary establishes diplomatic relations with South Korea, making it the first Eastern Bloc nation to do so. 1991 – Gulf War: The Battle of Khafji, the first major ground engagement of the war, as well as its deadliest, begins. 1996 – President Jacques Chirac announces a "definitive end" to French nuclear weapons testing. 1996 – La Fenice, Venice's opera house, is destroyed by fire. 1998 – In Birmingham, Alabama, a bomb explodes at an abortion clinic, killing one and severely wounding another. Serial bomber Eric Robert Rudolph is suspected as the culprit. 2001 – Thousands of student protesters in Indonesia storm parliament and demand that President Abdurrahman Wahid resign due to alleged involvement in corruption scandals. 2002 – In his State of the Union address, President George W. Bush describes "regimes that sponsor terror" as an Axis of evil, in which he includes Iraq, Iran and North Korea. 2005 – The first direct commercial flights from mainland China (from Guangzhou) to Taiwan since 1949 arrived in Taipei. Shortly afterwards, a China Airlines flight lands in Beijing. 2006 – India's Irfan Pathan became the first bowler to take a Test cricket hat-trick in the opening over of a match. 2009 – The Supreme Constitutional Court of Egypt rules that people who do not adhere to one of the three government-recognised religions, while not allowed to list any belief outside of those three, are still eligible to receive government identity documents. 2009 – Governor of Illinois Rod Blagojevich is removed from office following his conviction of several corruption charges, including the alleged solicitation of personal benefit in exchange for an appointment to the United States Senate as a replacement for then-U.S. president-elect Barack Obama. 2013 – SCAT Airlines Flight 760 crashes near the Kazakh city of Almaty, killing 21 people. 2013 – A gunman kills a school bus driver and holds a 6-year-old boy hostage in an underground bunker in Midland City, Alabama. 2015 – Malaysia has officially declared the disappearance of missing Malaysia Airlines flight MH370 an accident and its passengers and crew presumed dead. Births 1584 – Frederick Henry, Prince of Orange (d. 1647) 1632 – Johann Georg Graevius, German scholar and critic (d. 1703) 1688 – Emanuel Swedenborg, Swedish-English astronomer, philosopher, and theologian (d. 1772) 1703 – Carlmann Kolb, German priest and composer (d. 1765) 1711 – Giuseppe Bonno, Austrian composer (d. 1788) 1715 – Georg Christoph Wagenseil, Austrian organist and composer (d. 1777) 1717 – Jeffery Amherst, 1st Baron Amherst, English field marshal and politician, 19th Governor General of Canada (d. 1797) 1718 – Paul Rabaut, French pastor (d. 1794) 1737 – Thomas Paine, English-American author, activist, and theorist (d. 1809) 1749 – Christian VII of Denmark (d. 1808) 1754 – Moses Cleaveland, American general, lawyer, and politician, founded Cleveland, Ohio (d. 1806) 1756 – Henry Lee III, American general and politician, 9th Governor of Virginia (d. 1818) 1761 – Albert Gallatin, Swiss-American ethnologist, linguist, and politician, 4th United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1849) 1782 – Daniel Auber, French composer (d. 1871) 1801 – Johannes Bernardus van Bree, Dutch violinist, composer, and conductor (d. 1857) 1801 – Horatia Nelson, English daughter of Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson (d. 1881) 1810 – Ernst Kummer, Polish-German mathematician and academic (d. 1893) 1843 – William McKinley, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 25th President of the United States (d. 1901) 1846 – Karol Olszewski, Polish chemist, mathematician, and physicist (d. 1915) 1852 – Frederic Hymen Cowen, Jamaican-English pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1935) 1858 – Henry Ward Ranger, American painter and academic (d. 1916) 1860 – Anton Chekhov, Russian playwright and short story writer (d. 1904) 1862 – Frederick Delius, English composer (d. 1934) 1866 – Julio Peris Brell, Spanish painter (d. 1944) 1866 – Romain Rolland, French historian, author, and playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1944) 1867 – Vicente Blasco Ibáñez, Spanish journalist and author (d. 1928) 1870 – Süleyman Nazif, Turkish poet and civil servant (d. 1927) 1874 – John D. Rockefeller, Jr., American businessman and philanthropist (d. 1960) 1876 – Havergal Brian, English composer (d. 1972) 1877 – Georges Catroux, French general and diplomat (d. 1969) 1880 – W. C. Fields, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (d. 1946) 1884 – Juhan Aavik, Estonian-Swedish composer and conductor (d. 1982) 1888 – Sydney Chapman, English mathematician and geophysicist (d. 1970) 1891 – Elizaveta Gerdt, Russian ballerina and educator (d. 1975) 1891 – R. Norris Williams, Swiss-American tennis player and banker (d. 1968) 1895 – Muna Lee, American poet and author (d. 1965) 1901 – Allen B. DuMont, American engineer and broadcaster, founded the DuMont Television Network (d. 1965) 1901 – E. P. Taylor, Canadian businessman and horse breeder (d. 1989) 1905 – Barnett Newman, American painter and etcher (d. 1970) 1906 – Joe Primeau, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1989) 1910 – Colin Middleton, Irish painter and poet (d. 1983) 1911 – Bryan Coleman, English actor (d. 2005) 1913 – Victor Mature, American actor and singer (d. 1999) 1913 – Daniel Taradash, American director and screenwriter (d. 2003) 1913 – Peter von Zahn, German journalist and author (d. 2001) 1915 – Bill Peet, American author and illustrator (d. 2002) 1915 – John Serry, Sr., American accordion player and composer (d. 2003) 1917 – John Raitt, American actor and singer (d. 2005) 1917 – David Rubitsky, American sergeant (d. 2013) 1918 – John Forsythe, American actor, singer, and producer (d. 2010) 1920 – José Luis de Vilallonga, Spanish actor and author (d. 2007) 1921 – Anthony George, American actor (d. 2005) 1922 – Gerda Steinhoff, German concentration camp guard (d. 1946) 1923 – Jack Burke, Jr., American golfer and coach 1923 – Paddy Chayefsky, American author and screenwriter (d. 1981) 1923 – Ivo Robić, Croatian singer-songwriter (d. 2000) 1924 – Luigi Nono, Italian composer (d. 1990) 1924 – Peter Voulkos, American sculptor and academic (d. 2002) 1925 – Harold C. Agerholm, American soldier, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1944) 1925 – Tofiq Bahramov, Azerbaijani footballer and referee (d. 1993) 1925 – Robert W. McCollum, American virologist and epidemiologist (d. 2010) 1926 – Franco Cerri, Italian guitarist 1926 – Abdus Salam, Pakistani-English physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1996) 1927 – Edward Abbey, American environmentalist and author (d. 1989) 1927 – Gerald D. Klee, American psychiatrist and academic (d. 2013) 1928 – Peter Byrne, English actor and director 1928 – Lee Shau-kee, Hong Kong businessman, founded Henderson Land Development 1929 – Elio Petri, Italian director and screenwriter (d. 1982) 1929 – Ed Shaughnessy, American drummer (The Tonight Show Band) (d. 2013) 1929 – Joseph Kruskal, American mathematician and computer scientist (d. 2010) 1929 – Puggy Pearson, American poker player (d. 2006) 1930 – Derek Bailey, English guitarist (Spontaneous Music Ensemble and Joseph Holbrooke) (d. 2005) 1930 – John Junkin, English actor and screenwriter (d. 2006) 1930 – Carmino Ravosa, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (d. 2015) 1931 – Jim Baumer, American baseball player and manager (d. 1996) 1931 – Leslie Bricusse, English playwright and composer 1931 – Ferenc Mádl, Hungarian academic and politician, 2nd President of Hungary (d. 2011) 1932 – Raman Subba Row, English cricketer and referee 1932 – Tommy Taylor, English footballer (d. 1958) 1933 – Sacha Distel, French singer and guitarist (d. 2004) 1933 – Hugo Herrestrup, Danish actor (d. 2009) 1933 – Paul Sally, American mathematician and academic (d. 2013) 1934 – Branko Miljković, Serbian poet and academic (d. 1961) 1935 – Roger Payne, American biologist and zoologist 1936 – James Jamerson, American bass player (The Funk Brothers) (d. 1983) 1936 – Veturi Sundararama Murthy, Indian poet and songwriter (d. 2010) 1937 – Hassan Habibi, Iranian lawyer and politician, 1st Vice President of Iran (d. 2013) 1937 – Bobby Scott, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (d. 1990) 1939 – Germaine Greer, Australian journalist and author 1940 – Katharine Ross, American actress and author 1940 – Kunimitsu Takahashi, Japanese motorcycle racer and race car driver 1941 – Robin Morgan, American actress, journalist, and author 1942 – Claudine Longet, French-American singer, actress, and dancer 1943 – Tony Blackburn, English radio and television host 1943 – Désiré Letort, French cyclist (d. 2012) 1943 – Molly Meldrum, Australian journalist, critic, and producer 1943 – Pat Quinn, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2014) 1944 – Andrew Loog Oldham, English record producer and manager 1944 – Patrick Lipton Robinson, Jamaican lawyer and judge 1944 – Pauline van der Wildt, Dutch swimmer 1945 – Ibrahim Boubacar Keïta, Malian academic and politician, Prime Minister of Mali 1945 – Jim Nicholson, Northern Irish politician 1945 – Tom Selleck, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1946 – Bettye LaVette, American singer-songwriter 1947 – Linda B. Buck, American biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1947 – David Byron, English singer-songwriter (Uriah Heep and Spice) (d. 1985) 1947 – Marián Varga, Slovak organist and composer 1948 – Raymond Keene, English chess player and author 1948 – Pat Kenny, Irish radio and television host 1948 – Cristina Saralegui, Cuban-American talk show host and actress 1948 – Marc Singer, Canadian-American actor 1949 – Evgeny Lovchev, Russian footballer and manager 1949 – Tommy Ramone, Hungarian-American drummer and producer (Ramones and Uncle Monk) (d. 2014) 1950 – Max Carl, American singer-songwriter, guitarist and keyboard player (Grand Funk Railroad and 38 Special) 1950 – Ann Jillian, American actress and singer 1950 – Jody Scheckter, South African race car driver and sportscaster 1951 – Fereydoon Forooghi, Iranian singer-songwriter (d. 2001) 1951 – Andy Roberts, Caribbean cricketer 1952 – Tim Healy, English actor and singer 1953 – Peter Baumann, German keyboard player and songwriter (Tangerine Dream) 1953 – Caesar Cervin, American soccer player and coach 1953 – Dennis Delaney, American actor and playwright 1953 – Ronnie Moore, English footballer and manager 1953 – Louie Pérez, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Los Lobos and Latin Playboys) 1953 – Charlie Wilson, American singer-songwriter and producer (The Gap Band) 1953 – Hwang Woo-suk, South Korean veterinarian and academic 1954 – Christian Bjelland IV, Norwegian businessman and art collector 1954 – Greg Brooks, Canadian chef and author 1954 – Bill Evers, American baseball player, coach, and manager 1954 – Yukinobu Hoshino, Japanese illustrator 1954 – Terry Kinney, American actor and director 1954 – Richard Manitoba, American singer 1954 – Doug Risebrough, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1954 – Oprah Winfrey, American talk show host, actress, and producer, founded Harpo Productions 1955 – Eddie Jordan, American basketball player and coach 1955 – Femi Pedro, Nigerian banker and politician 1956 – Jan Jakub Kolski, Polish director, screenwriter, and cinematographer 1956 – Irlene Mandrell, American actress and singer 1956 – Anton Otulakowski, English footballer 1957 – Grażyna Miller, Italian journalist and poet 1957 – Ron Franscell, American journalist and author 1958 – Glen Cochrane, Canadian ice hockey player and scout 1958 – Linda Smith, English comedian and actress (d. 2006) 1959 – Mike Foligno, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1959 – Michael Sloane, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1959 – Nick Xenophon, Australian lawyer and politician 1960 – Cho-Liang Lin, Taiwanese-American violinist 1960 – Greg Louganis, American diver and author 1960 – Steve Sax, American baseball player and sportscaster 1960 – J.G. Thirlwell, Australian-English singer-songwriter and producer (Wiseblood, The Immaculate Consumptive, Coil, and Foetus) 1961 – Mike Aldrete, American baseball player and coach 1961 – Petra Thümer, German swimmer and photographer 1962 – Nicholas Turturro, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1963 – Octave Octavian Teodorescu, Romanian guitarist, songwriter, and producer 1964 – Roddy Frame, Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Aztec Camera) 1964 – Andre Reed, American football player and sportscaster 1964 – Anna Ryder Richardson, Welsh interior designer and television host 1965 – Dominik Hašek, Czech ice hockey player 1965 – Peter Lundgren, Swedish tennis player and coach 1966 – Romário, Brazilian footballer, manager, and politician 1966 – Keith Dublin, English footballer 1967 – Stacey King, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster 1967 – Cyril Suk, Czech-American tennis player 1968 – Edward Burns, American actor, director, and producer 1968 – Susi Erdmann, German luger and bobsledder 1968 – Sora Jung, South Korean actress 1968 – Aeneas Williams, American football player and pastor 1969 – Hyde, Japanese singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor (L'Arc-en-Ciel and Vamps) 1970 – Heather Graham, American actress and producer 1970 – Jörg Hoffmann, German swimmer 1970 – Rajyavardhan Singh Rathore, Indian target shooter and politician 1970 – Paul Ryan, American economist and politician, 62nd Speaker of the United States House of Representatives 1970 – Mohammed Yusuf, Nigerian militant leader, founded Boko Haram (d. 2009) 1976 – Chris Castle, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1972 – Engin Günaydın, Turkish actor and screenwriter 1972 – Brian Wood, American author and illustrator 1973 – Miranda Krestovnikoff, English archaeologist and television host 1973 – Jason Schmidt, American baseball player 1974 – Kōji Wada, Japanese rock singer (d. 2016) 1975 – Sara Gilbert, American actress, producer, and talk show host 1976 – Chris Castle, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1976 – Charles Divins, American model and actor 1976 – Karsten Kroon, Dutch cyclist 1977 – Justin Hartley, American actor 1978 – Rob Bironas, American football player (d. 2014) 1978 – Martin Schmitt, German ski jumper 1978 – Brian Windhorst, American journalist 1979 – Andrew Keegan, American actor and producer 1979 – Andreas Thorstensson, Swedish businessman 1981 – Álex Ubago, Spanish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Alex, Jorge y Lena) 1982 – Adam Lambert, American singer-songwriter and actor (Queen + Adam Lambert) 1982 – Riff Raff, American rapper and actor (Three Loco) 1983 – Biagio Pagano, Italian footballer 1983 – Nedžad Sinanović, Bosnian basketball player 1984 – Diana Arno, Estonian model and fashion designer, Miss Estonia 2009 1984 – Natalie du Toit, South African swimmer 1984 – Nuno Morais, Portuguese footballer 1984 – Safee Sali, Malaysian footballer 1984 – David Sencar, Austrian footballer 1985 – Marc Gasol, Spanish basketball player 1985 – Mikey Hachey, American bass player (Suburban Legends) 1985 – Isabel Lucas, Australian model and actress 1985 – Martynas Mažeika, Lithuanian basketball player 1985 – Athina Onassis Roussel, French-Greek heiress and equestrienne 1986 – Sotaro, Japanese-American actor and model 1986 – Mark Howard, English footballer 1986 – Jair Jurrjens, Dutch baseball player 1987 – José Abreu, Cuban baseball player 1987 – Alex Avila, American baseball player 1987 – Jonavi Raisa Quiray, Filipino architect and environmentalist 1987 – Matthew Wilson, English race car driver 1988 – Tatyana Chernova, Russian heptathlete 1988 – Shaleum Logan, English footballer 1988 – Aydın Yılmaz, Turkish footballer 1988 – Margarita Žernosekova, Estonian footballer 1989 – Kevin Shattenkirk, American ice hockey player 1989 – Adriana Țăcălie, Romanian handball player 1989 – Marita Skammelsrud Lund, Norwegian footballer 1989 – Vasco Rocha, Portuguese professional footballer 1989 – Ong Jian Guo, Malaysian badminton player 1990 – Charlie Cipriano, American lacrosse player 1990 – Nick Moody, American football player 1990 – Brandon Taylor, American football player 1990 – Danielle Parsons, Canadian curler 1991 – Rafaël Dias, Portuguese footballer 1992 – George Pocheptsov, American painter and illustrator 1992 – Aleksandr Trokhov, Russian footballer 1993 – Michelle Larcher de Brito, Portuguese tennis player 1993 – Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Japanese fashion model and singer 1994 – Lucas Hufnagel, German footballer Deaths 661 – Ali, Cousin and son-in-law of Muhammad (b. 601) 702 – Princess Ōku of Japan (b. 661) 757 – An Lushan, Chinese general (b. 703) 1119 – Pope Gelasius II (b. 1060) 1342 – Louis I, Duke of Bourbon (b. 1279) 1597 – Elias Ammerbach, German organist and composer (b. 1530) 1597 – Maharana Pratap, Indian ruler (b. 1540) 1608 – Frederick I, Duke of Württemberg (b. 1557) 1647 – Francis Meres, English priest and author (b. 1565) 1678 – Jerónimo Lobo, Portuguese missionary and author (b. 1593) 1706 – Charles Sackville, 6th Earl of Dorset, English poet and courtier (b. 1638) 1737 – George Hamilton, 1st Earl of Orkney, Scottish-English field marshal and politician, Colonial Governor of Virginia (b. 1666) 1743 – André-Hercule de Fleury, French cardinal (b. 1653) 1763 – Louis Racine, French poet (b. 1692) 1820 – George III of the United Kingdom (b. 1738) 1829 – Paul François Jean Nicolas, vicomte de Barras, French captain and politician (b. 1755) 1829 – István Pauli, Hungarian-Slovenian priest and poet (b. 1760) 1870 – Leopold II, Grand Duke of Tuscany (b. 1797) 1871 – Philippe-Joseph Aubert de Gaspé, Canadian author (b. 1786) 1888 – Edward Lear, English poet and illustrator (b. 1812) 1899 – Alfred Sisley, French-English painter (b. 1839) 1906 – Christian IX of Denmark (b. 1818) 1928 – Douglas Haig, 1st Earl Haig, Scottish field marshal (b. 1861) 1933 – Sara Teasdale, American poet (b. 1884) 1934 – Fritz Haber, Polish-German chemist and engineer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1868) 1941 – Ioannis Metaxas, Greek general and politician, 130th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1871) 1944 – William Allen White, American journalist and author (b. 1868) 1946 – Harry Hopkins, American businessman and politician, 8th United States Secretary of Commerce (b. 1890) 1948 – Prince Aimone, Duke of Aosta (b. 1900) 1950 – Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah, Kuwaiti ruler (b. 1885) 1951 – Frank Tarrant, Australian cricketer and umpire (b. 1880) 1956 – H. L. Mencken, American journalist and critic (b. 1880) 1959 – Winifred Brunton, South African painter and illustrator (b. 1880) 1961 – John F. O'Ryan, American general, lawyer, and politician (b. 1874) 1962 – Fritz Kreisler, Austrian-American violinist and composer (b. 1875) 1963 – Robert Frost, American poet and playwright (b. 1874) 1964 – Alan Ladd, American actor and producer (b. 1913) 1966 – Pierre Mercure, Canadian bassoon player and composer (b. 1927) 1969 – Allen Welsh Dulles, American banker, lawyer, and diplomat, 5th Director of Central Intelligence (b. 1893) 1970 – B. H. Liddell Hart, French-English soldier, historian, and journalist (b. 1895) 1975 – Orestis Makris, Greek actor and tenor (b. 1898) 1977 – Freddie Prinze, American comedian and actor (b. 1954) 1980 – Jimmy Durante, American actor, singer, and pianist (b. 1893) 1986 – Leif Erickson, American actor and singer (b. 1911) 1989 – Halina Konopacka, Polish discus thrower and poet (b. 1900) 1991 – Yasushi Inoue, Japanese author and poet (b. 1907) 1992 – Willie Dixon, American singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1915) 1993 – Adetokunbo Ademola, Nigerian lawyer and jurist, 2nd Chief Justice of Nigeria (b. 1906) 1994 – Ulrike Maier, Austrian skier (b. 1967) 1998 – Joseph Alioto, American lawyer and politician, 36th Mayor of San Francisco (b. 1916) 1999 – Lili St. Cyr, American model and dancer (b. 1918) 2002 – Dick Lane, American football player (b. 1927) 2002 – Harold Russell, Canadian-American soldier and actor (b. 1914) 2003 – Frank Moss, American lawyer and politician (b. 1911) 2004 – Janet Frame, New Zealand author and poet (b. 1924) 2004 – M. M. Kaye, Indian-English author and playwright (b. 1908) 2005 – Eric Griffiths, Welsh-Scottish guitarist (The Quarrymen) (b. 1940) 2005 – Ephraim Kishon, Israeli author, screenwriter, and director (b. 1924) 2007 – Dia Abdul Zahra Kadim, Iraqi cult leader (b. 1970) 2008 – Raymond Jacobs, American marine, member of the Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima (b. 1925) 2008 – Bengt Lindström, Swedish painter and sculptor (b. 1925) 2008 – Margaret Truman, American singer and author (b. 1924) 2009 – Bill Frindall, English sportscaster and statistician (b. 1939) 2009 – Hélio Gracie, Brazilian martial artist (b. 1913) 2011 – Milton Babbitt, American composer, educator, and theorist (b. 1916) 2012 – Damien Bona, American historian and journalist (b. 1955) 2012 – Ranjit Singh Dyal, Indian general and politician, 10th Lieutenant Governor of Puducherry (b. 1928) 2012 – Kell Osborne, American singer (b. 1939) 2012 – John Rich, American director and producer (b. 1925) 2012 – Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Italian lawyer and politician, 9th President of Italy (b. 1918) 2012 – Camilla Williams, American soprano and educator (b. 1919) 2013 – Said al-Muragha, Palestinian colonel (b. 1927) 2013 – Frank Hahn, German-English economist and academic (b. 1925) 2013 – David Taylor, English veterinarian and television host (b. 1934) 2014 – François Cavanna, French journalist and author (b. 1923) 2014 – Lars Andreas Larssen, Norwegian actor (b. 1935) 2014 – Vytautas Norkus, Lithuanian–American basketball player (b. 1921) 2014 – Robert Resnick, American physicist, academic, and author (b. 1923) 2015 – Colleen McCullough, Australian neuroscientist, author, and academic (b. 1937) 2015 – Rod McKuen, American singer-songwriter and poet (b. 1933) 2015 – Kel Nagle, Australian golfer (b. 1920) 2015 – Alexander Vraciu, American commander and pilot (b. 1918) 2016 – Jean-Marie Doré, Guinean lawyer and politician, 11th Prime Minister of Guinea (b. 1938) 2016 – Cayetano Paderanga, Jr., Filipino economist and politician (b. 1948) 2016 – Jacques Rivette, French director, screenwriter, and critic (b. 1928) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Andrei Rublev (Episcopal Church (USA)) Aquilinus of Milan Gildas Joseph Freinademetz Juniper Valerius of Trèves January 29 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Kansas Day (Kansas, United States) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 29. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On this day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:January